<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weather the Storm by PurrsephoneQuinn27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752344">Weather the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27'>PurrsephoneQuinn27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel really can't stand thunderstorms</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weather the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was inspired by the little dialogue in this art by @blue_ech0 over on twitter</p><p>https://twitter.com/blue_ech0/status/1359655267185655808?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clap of thunder was so loud it made the glass in the windows rattle. Angel was in his bed, shaking uncontrollably. He was sitting hunched in the corner, curled over Fat Nuggets in his lap. "It's okay, Nuggies," he whispered to the little pig, who seemed unbothered by the storm. He looked up at Angel with concerned eyes. Angel squeezed his own eyes shut, knowing he was about to cry and wishing he wouldn't. He had died during a thunderstorm, and though he knew that had been well over seventy years ago, the sounds of a storm still served as a trigger for him. He hated when this happened. He thought he should have been over this by now. He hated to show any signs of weakness, even when he was alone and the only witness was his sweet piggy.</p><p>The thunder rolled again, and Angel let out a little involuntary shriek. He lifted a hand to cover his eyes as he broke down crying. Nuggets cuddled closer to him, and Angel held him tighter as he felt his breathing quicken. He knew what he needed to do, but he really didn't want to do it. He still had a hard time asking for help. Trying to calm his breathing, he looked over to his nightstand for his phone. Catching sight of it, he reached over and grabbed for it, knocking a few things off in the process because of his shaking hands. He unlocked it and sent a quick text.</p><p>Downstairs in the bar, Husk was idly chatting with Charlie, who was sitting at the bar filling out paperwork for new patrons. Over their laughter, Husk heard his phone buzz. "Hang on, princess," Husk said. He opened the text, and his smile faded quickly. "What's wrong?" Charlie asked, seeing his stricken expression. "Angel needs me," Husk said, still looking at his phone. Charlie jumped up. "Is he hurt?" She demanded. Husk looked over at her. He knew Charlie adored Angel, but he also knew this wasn't something Angel wanted anyone else to know about. "No, nothing like that," Husk said, trying to sound reassuring. "He's just having a bad night. I'm gonna run up now, I'll be back to clean up later." <br/>Charlie was shaking her head. "No way. You stay with him as long as he needs you. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Husk squeezed her hand quickly in gratitude. "Thanks, princess." Husk started up the stairs. "Give him a hug from me!" Charlie called after him. "Will do!" Husk called back.</p><p>Husk reached the top of the stairs and half walked, half ran down the hallway to Angel's door. He knocked quietly, not wanting to startle the spider. "Angel?" He called softly. "I'm comin' in, okay?" He listened for Angel to give the okay.</p><p>"Husky?" came Angel's voice, muffled by the door.</p><p>"I got your text," Husk called back.</p><p>"It's open," Angel said, his voice pitched higher than usual.</p><p>Husk pushed the door open, and carefully picked his way through the dark and the mess over to Angel's bed. He sat on the bed with Angel, who threw his arms around him. "It's okay, baby, I got you," Husk whispered into his hair. He was twisted awkwardly to one side, with Angel half on his lap. He ran his hands soothingly up and down Angel's back. They sat that way for a few moments, and Angel's breathing began to return to normal. He always felt so safe in Husk's arms. "Thank you," he whispered when he was able to. Husk held him tighter. "Anytime, Angie," he said, kissing the top of Angel's head.</p><p>Husk shifted his weight, trying to maneuver them into a better position. Angel realized what he was doing, and moved off his lap slightly. He laid back on his pillows, and Husk followed. "Hold me?" Angel asked, and Husk's heart took off. Angel turned on his side, and Husk laid down behind him. He draped his arm over Angel, and Angel's hand found his, lacing their fingers together. He moved his wing so it was over Angel, as a sort of shield. He knew Angel felt safest when he did this. He said it was like it was only the two of them in the whole world.</p><p>Husk kissed Angel's shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly, carefully. He knew to tread lightly with Angel when it came to this kind of stuff. Angel let out a quavering sigh. "It's dumb..." he trailed off. Husk's thumb was steadily stroking over the back of Angel's hand. "I ever tell you how I died?"</p><p>Angel felt Husk tense up behind him, and continued when he didn't say anything. "I'd been in a gunfight. One a' dad's goons, you know, and I was a pretty good shot, but this guy was better. Caught me right in the face." He lifted his hand up and tapped his left eye. "'S'why this one is...the way it is." He heard Husk let out a breath behind him. "Anyway, uh," Angel stopped, took a breath, started again. "They just left me there, and Dad ain't send anybody lookin' fa me, because, well, you know how he is."</p><p>Husk let out a little growl behind him. He sure fucking did know how Angel's father was. He'd been down here long as Angel had been, and anytime their paths crossed Angel came back to the hotel completely messed up, sometimes physically, always emotionally.</p><p>Angel pressed back against Husk, grateful he was there. Husk hooked his chin over Angel's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Angel closed his eyes, enjoying the little moment. He waited a second before continuing, "I lay there for, I don't know how long, probably only a coupla minutes, just in a pool of my own blood. I knew i was dyin, ya know, 'cause of the giant fucking hole in my head. But there was a thunderstorm goin' on, and I guess what with that bein' the only thing I could hear, in that kinda pain, losin' consciousness, that combination followed me down here, and it's like...I'm relivin' it everytime there's a storm." He finished, and was quiet.</p><p>Husk felt so sad for him, that he'd not only had to go through all that, to die like that, but to have to relive it everytime there was a storm. He got it, though. He got war flashbacks anytime he heard gunfire down here.</p><p>He felt Angel's tears dripping onto the arm he was laying on. "Oh baby," Husk breathed, and turned Angel so he was facing him, so he could hug him for real. The dam broke, and Angel started crying in earnest, clinging tightly to Husk. Husk shed a few tears himself. He hated to see Angel in any kind of pain. He just loved him so much. "It's okay, babe," Husk said, voice muffled by Angel's shoulder. "Let it out."</p><p>Minutes passed, and Angel had cried himself out. "I ain't never told nobody that before," he admitted. Husk moved his hand to cradle the back of Angel's head. He gently scratched his claws there, and felt Angel melt against him. "Thanks for telling me that, Legs," Husk whispered. Angel laughed a little. "You're you the only reason I haven't lost my shit completely. Knowin' I got you at the end of everyday, no matter how bad things get, that gets me through shit like this." Husk's breath hitched. "I'm so glad baby, I love you so much." Angel leaned back and kissed Husk softly. "Love you too, kitty cat. Forever and ever and ever."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't remember where I read Angel doesn't like storms, or if I read in that same place he died during one, and I can't remember if I read about Angel's eye or if I made it up, but either way I hc all that at all times</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>